Il était une fois, un défi lancé par EliZzZ Abeth
by Loana
Summary: Lorsque Loana répond au défi de son amie... Une Drago qui ne respecte pas l'auteur, un Lucius complètement canarder et un Harry courageux... Un Voldy mort de rire aussi... Slash, Drarry... Et l'auteur s'enfuit...


À la suite d'un défi de mon amie ÉliZzZ-Abeth, j'ai écris ce délire. En premier voici le défi :

-L'histoire doit commencée par "il était une fois"

-Ça doit être un one-shot

-Il doit y avoir un canard en plastique a quelque part

-Tu dois placer la chanson: «Meunieeer, tu dooors! Ton moulin va trop vite!» à un moment

-Harry doit casser ses lunettes

-Tu dois placer les mots suivants:

Enrichissement

Corset

Olé!

Exploité

Bon, place au Drarry (Et oui, c'est pas dans le défi, mais ce l'était au début)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Il était une fois**

Il était une fois, enfermée dans le plus gros château de tous les temps, nommé Poudlard, une jeune princesse âgée de 17 ans se demandait éperdument comment sortir de ses vieux cachots crasseux, poussiéreux et infestés de vieux gros Pettigrew. Cela faisait deux mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de prendre possession du bâtiment et gardait en otage la belle princesse. Cela faisait donc deux mois qu'elle attendait (im)patiemment l'arrivée de son prince.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette robe moi! demanda un jeune homme blond.  
- Drago, veux-tu lire ton texte et arrêter de chigner après ta tenue, c'est juste pour la fic, lui répondit l'auteur.  
- Mouarf, fit-il en ramassant son texte qu'il avait jeté à terre quelques jours plus tôt.  
- Désoler pour cette erreur technique, mais nos acteurs ne veulent pas de cette fic, alors nous devons les menacer de vivre comme des moldus, donc sans baguette, pendant un mois en compagnie de leur pire ennemi qui a sa baguette. Bon, reprenons.  
- Potter! Sauve-moi de cet enfer! J't'en supplie... Harry... Entends-moi! pleura Drago.

Pendant ce temps, dans le train qui emmenait nos héros à Poudlard, le Survivant et ses troupes rentraient en souriant à leur château sans se douter que Môssieu Voldemort l'avait transformé en vrai temple de la mort.

- C'est bizarre Ron, dit Harry au capitaine des Gryffondors, les Serpentards ne sont pas là. On va avoir la paix cette année.  
- Cool! Pu de fouine!  
- Ron, il lui est peut-être arriver quelque chose de grave! dit sa coéquipière.  
- Mais 'Mione!  
- Pas de "Mais" Ron.  
- Arrêtez ça, nous arrivons!

À l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé à Poudlard, cependant à l'intérieur, c'était l'antre du serpent. Harry et son armée gambadaient joyeusement dans la cours jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Harry alla l'ouvrir mais fut stoppé car la porte venait de s'ouvrir et de rencontrer son nez. Malheureusement, les lunettes d'Harry furent brisées à l'impact et elles étaient irréparables.

- Ca va Harry? demanda Hermione.  
- J'suis aveugle, mais ça va, répondit-il.  
- Je vais te faire apparaître des lentilles de contact, fit-elle en les faisant apparaître.  
- Merci, dit-t-il en les mettant devant un miroir apparu je-ne-sais-comment.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans leur château. Ils ne remarquèrent aucun changement dans le grand hall et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans succès. Il colla alors son oreille à la porte et entendit la vois de Lord Voldemort et celles de quelques mangemort.

- Luccccccccccciusssssssss cccccccchéri, disait la voix de serpent.  
- Oui Maitre? lui répondit Malefoy sénior.  
- Tu sssssssssais que ton filsssssssssss mourrrrrrrrra tttttttuer pour traitrizzzzzzzze? demanda la voix.  
- Oui, je le sais, Maitre.  
- Mais zzzzzzzzzavant, je vais zzzzzzzexxxxxploiter sssssssson ssssssssssssavoir à propooooooooos de mon ennemiiiiiiii de toujjjjjjjjjourrrrrrs.  
-Bien Maitre.  
- Tu peux dispozzzzzzzzzzer.

Lucius Malefoy sortit alors de la grande salle et tomba sur les trois mousquetaires. Il fut si surpris qu'il échappa son canard en plastique et oublia de le ramasser.

- Olé! Ou allez-vous comme ça? demanda le mangemort.  
- Bah, on revient à notre château qui a été pris par la stupide face de serpent, répondit le charmant prince Potter.  
- JJJJJJJ'ai entttttttendu Pottttter! cria Lord Voldemort depuis son trône. Luccccciusssss, asssssssome-le et va le porttttttttter ddddddans les caccccccccchot.  
- D'accord Maître, fit son partisan en assommant le Survivant.

Il regarda ensuite les deux Gryffondors et leur dit d'entrer dans la grande salle car le Maitre s'occupera personnellement de leur cas. Il emmena ensuite Harry dans la salle où se trouvait un Drago Malefoy endormis.

-Tu y resteras jusqu'à temps que tu meures, dit Lucius avant de rire machiavéliquement.

Il ferma alors la porte à triple tour et retourna dans la grande salle. Harry, encore sonné par le coup de Lucius et triste de s'être fait enfermer stupidement, avait besoin de se défouler. Coïncidence, Malefoy junior est dans la même pièce, endormi. Il alla donc réveiller Drago, tout en ne remarquant pas sa tenue. Bizarrement, Draco ne bougea pas. Harry remarqua alors que son ennemi était vêtu d'une jolie robe rouge sang et or.

- Ca doit être son corset qui l'empêche de respirer, dit le Sauveur du monde philosophiquement, tout en le déshabillant.

Alors qu'Harry venait d'ajuster le corset et rhabiller sa princesse, Drago se réveilla en sursaut et surpris Potter en train de le fixer avec un sourire d'imbécile amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici Potter? fit le blond froidement.  
- Bah, ton stupide père m'a emmené très gentiment ici pour que je meure en ta compagnie, lui répondit le brun avec le même sourire. Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu dors?  
- Euh... Ils t'ont drogués?  
- Nannnnn!

Alors qu'Harry bavait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'une façon étrange son ennemi de toujours. La princesse se surpris à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être l'embrasser s'il tuait Voldychou. Il se lécha alors les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

- Malefoy! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?  
- Je te regarde pas!  
- Ah bon? Au fait, t'as ta baguette?  
- Oui, pourquoi?  
- Si on détruit la porte à deux, on pourrait sortir et je pourrais aller tuer la face de serpent.  
- Bonne idée!

Les deux garçons se levèrent alors, prirent leurs baguettes et envoyèrent la porte voler vers d'autre cieux. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Arrivés devant la porte, ils entendirent Ron et Hermione chanter "Meuuuuuuuniiiiiiier, tu dooooooors, ton moulin va trop viiiiiiiteeeeee". Harry commença à paniquer mais Drago avait senti son stress.

- Calme-toi Harry, y va rien t'arriver, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
- Drago... Répond-moi, c'est pour notre enrichissement avant de mourir... Tu m'aimes?  
- Oui, dit-il gêné.

Harry sourit, sans se douter que le canard en plastique qui était toujours à terre était un micro et que tout le monde dans la grande salle les avait entendu. Ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à temps que Lucius ouvre la porte pour les faire entrer.

- Mais qu'est-cccce que...? demanda Voldemort et Lucius avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent, le feu au joue. Harry regarda la grande salle et vit que le seul mangemort encore vivant était le parrain de Drago qui souriait.

- Drago! Tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu avais un oeil sur Potter! fit Severus Rogue en riant.  
- C'est pas s'que tu crois!  
- Et c'est quoi que je crois? Je crois que tu es fou amoureux de prince Potter, princesse.

Harry sourit à un Drago embarrasser et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où Drago lui dit qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras.

Fin :)


End file.
